Unexpected Change
by CrowNoYami
Summary: While watching Doctor Sexy together in Dean's room, Gabriel makes a suggestion on how Dean can unwind, only to find out that his friend may want more from their relationship than what they have. Part 20 of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 Part 2 of the Flock series


**Authors Note:** **This is the second part of the Flock series AND the second submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge. In case you were wondering Flock will have 4 parts in total! Now we get to see some Debriel though, something I feel is seriously lacking!**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Prompts Used:**

 **AU/Trope:**

 _ **Friends to Lovers**_

 **~This has been beta'd by QueenOfHearts! Huge thanks to her!**

 **Unexpected Change**

It didn't take long for Gabriel to become one of the many people living at the bunker. While it was a drastic change from the seclusion and isolation he had expected from the last time he stayed there, it was just what he needed. The constant flow of people allowed him to socialize, something he had missed since he was taken by Asmodeus. He laughed and drank, helped when he could, and flirted with the hunters who came through the doors. Before long he found his place amongst the chaos; more surprising was the way he found a home with Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack.

Through hard work, he had finally been included in their small group. It was the trivial things that earned him Dean's approval. How he would use his still-recovering grace when someone came in close to death, how he would help Sam sleep. That was something else that changed between them. Instead of brushing away his offers of help, both Sam and Dean were willing to let him do what he could.

"You know," said Gabriel one day while chilling with Dean watching Doctor Sexy. It was something they did every Thursday when there wasn't an ongoing case that demanded their attention. "I have enough mojo now I could probably snap him up for you if you wanted to give that a go." He had meant for it to be casual, a way to thank Dean for how he had been so accepting recently. They had changed from being enemies and acquaintances enough that Gabriel now considered Dean a friend, one of the few he had. It had been too long since he had someone to call a friend. The last one he had was Loki, and now he was once again alone hiding from the gods he had previously called family and living with a group of people who made it their job to kill his former friends and family.

Somehow he found a way to ignore the casual mention of hunting monsters. Those who used the bunker knew who Gabriel was. It was impossible to hide his healing abilities, and his name was a giveaway. Still, they didn't think to the censor when talking about hunts. Thankfully they hadn't caught anyone that he knew, or at least anyone that he knew well. Dean brought him back to the present when the man snorted and shook his head. "What the hell, man? Why would I want to meet Doctor Sexy again? I mean, sure it would be cool, but it would just be an illusion, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel leaned back on the bed they were sharing to watch the show in Dean's room. It was always too busy to watch it in what used to be the lounge room. With so many people Dean had decided to keep to himself more often than not, something Gabriel couldn't fault him on. As soon as the man had somewhere to call his home, just him and his family, it was invaded by a hoard of people. Dean always shrugged it off, but unlike Sam who chose to ignore how it was making Dean feel, unable to stop the progress they made, Gabriel could understand where the older Winchester was coming from.

"Yeah, but don't you remember the first time we met? It may be fake, but it'll feel real. Trust me."

Dean must have just caught on to what Gabriel was offering. His eyes widened, and he looked at Gabriel in shock with no small amount of curiosity. "Dude," before Dean could continue Gabriel sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're about to spit some bullshit about not being at least a little bit bi, I'm not going to believe you. Remember, I _was_ Doctor Sexy when you were in TV Land. I could tell then that if I asked you to turn around and bend over the nearest flat surface you would have."

This time it was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel. "I wasn't about to say I was straight man; I've, on occasion, liked dick since I was sixteen and Dad nearly caught me behind the motel with Billy Chapman. No, I was going to say that if I'm going to bang someone I want it to be real. No offense but I've had enough monsters making me think it's real when it's not. Once was more than enough for me, thanks."

Nodding, Gabriel didn't want to drop the subject. There was something that had been bugging him since he managed to find his way back to the Winchesters. "You know I've meant to ask, when was the last time you got laid? I mean I've been back for a while and while I don't think Sammy is the type, you typically would want to bring some girl home each time you're on a hunt. Unless you're doing them in the bathroom at the bar it's been at least three months. What gives?"

When he first came to the bunker, Dean had brought one girl back to the motel, but other than then he hadn't seen the man pick anyone up. A blush rose on those freckled cheeks of the hunter's and Gabriel couldn't help but lean forward as if it would make Dean speak what was on his mind. "I dunno, man. I just haven't been feeling it." Leaning on his side, propped up so that he was facing Dean, Gabriel waited for more; he wasn't disappointed. "I kind of have my eye on someone. The girl I brought to the motel was the last one; she didn't like me calling out someone else's name, you know? I mean I could probably find someone who wouldn't mind, but it wouldn't be right."

Not expecting Dean having at least a crush on someone as an answer, Gabriel went through the faces of those living at the bunker in his mind. There wasn't much for Dean to pick from. While they were all attractive, they didn't seem Dean's type, at least for more than a fling. "Do I know them? I mean if you got it bad enough to swear off sex you have to know them pretty well, right?" Dean's cheeks brightened farther, and Gabriel watched as the human turned his attention back to the screen instead of looking at him. _Oh_ , it was the only thought running through Gabriel's head when he saw how Dean reacted.

Their friendship was one of the few things Gabriel had to hold onto. But would it change with Dean wanting more from him? Deciding to test the waters, Gabriel leaned forward a bit more, so his face was hovering just over Dean's. "You know, we could see if it would work? I thought for sure you had the hots for Cassie though?" It was something everyone at the bunker believed, that Dean and Cas were together even if neither said so. Dean locked those green eyes on his, and Gabriel didn't care if Dean liked Castiel as well, though the human refused to answer and instead slotted their mouths together.

A large hand came to the back of Gabriel's head and held him in place, not that he was going anywhere while plump lips pressed against his. Dean's kiss was sweeter than Gabriel was expecting. He had been waiting for heat and passion, and while he could get lost in the other's touch, it was more exploring than raw desire. Shifting so they were laying beside each other, Dean rolled to his side, and they kept kissing. Soft brushes above their clothing was more than Gabriel thought he would ever have with Dean. It wasn't that he had been pining for the man, but now that the chance was in front of him, he wasn't going to let it go.

"You sure about this, Deano?" asked Gabriel as the hunter shifted so that he could remove his shirt. Placing his hand on the smooth skin, Gabriel explored the bit of hair that was sparing over his chest. The surface was rough with scars, from moments when Castiel hadn't been able to heal or when the human refused the help leaving its mark, and Gabriel wanted to explore every one. Leaning down at the other's nod, Gabriel licked a stripe along one of the more massive scars while Dean closed his eyes for a moment, relishing someone touching him.

With licks and kisses, Gabriel turned Dean onto his back, straddling the man before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on the bud. The way Dean hissed and ran a hand through Gabriel's hair made the archangel want to see what other sounds the human could make. It was liberating being able to touch the man like this, in a way he didn't think the other would ever allow. What was surprising was how Dean didn't seem in a rush to take control from the archangel. Dean was almost passive, arching up when Gabriel hit the spot on his neck that he liked or dipped his tongue into the hunter's belly button, but otherwise, he didn't seem to want run the show.

Fingering the thick leather belt holding on Dean's jeans, Gabriel looked up at the hunter who shifted so that he was half sitting up, leaning on his elbows to watch. Slowly, in case Dean wanted to stop him, Gabriel unbuckled and pulled the belt out its loops before working on the zipper. Dean's breath became a bit heavy, wide green eyes watching while Gabriel reached inside the harsh jeans and pulled the man out of the clothing. Dean's dick was something that deserved praise. It wasn't too big, though not small, it fit perfectly in his hand with a bit more girth than Gabriel was used to.

With Dean's help, Gabriel removed the man's pants, socks, and boxers until they were thrown off the side of the bed. Returning to between Dean's legs, Gabriel licked his lips before diving in. Not wanting to take it slow, the archangel held the base of Dean's cock in one hand while he swallowed around the length, taking as much as he could into his mouth before pulling back and licking the tip. Over and over he took Dean into his mouth, pumping his hand when he pulled back and took more of the man until the head of Dean's cock was hitting the back of his throat.

Dean cursed as Gabriel took him into his mouth, a hand tangling in blond locks and hips thrusting into the hot mouth. Gabriel enjoyed the noises almost as much as the taste of his new lover. It wasn't long. Dean had gone too long with only his hand, and Gabriel was too impatient to take things slowly. Before either wanted, the hunter was grunting his release into Gabriel's mouth who happily accepted the offering, his eyes flashing golden for a moment before he pulled back and licked the softening cock. Dean tugged on his hair, urging Gabriel to move until they could kiss, the human seeming to not mind the taste of himself on Gabriel's tongue.

"Fuck, Gabe, want me to return the favor?"

He wanted nothing more than to have Dean wrap his lips around him, but there was something to be said about not asking anything of his lover for once. "Nah, I wouldn't mind your hand though if you're up for it." With a snap Gabriel was naked, and Dean wrapped those calloused fingers around his cock, pumping and taking the time to swipe his thumb along the head in a way which made Gabriel buck into his hold. Kissing the human, Gabriel moaned into Dean's mouth, rocking his hips into Dean's hand and letting himself lose his control for a bit.

Less than five minutes later he was coming into Dean's palm, the hunter keeping their bodies close and touching along Gabriel's hair and face with his unsoiled hand. Gabriel sighed into the kiss, humming at the back of his throat while Dean stroked him. With another snap, they were clean, though still naked. Crawling under the covers with Dean seemed natural, something Gabriel could grow used to. As the human wrapped an arm around him, they went back to watching their show, which was thankfully a rerun so they didn't miss anything.

"Just to be clear, if you ever get the urge to try something new, I wouldn't mind snapping someone up for you so long as I get to watch." Anyone he snapped up wouldn't be real, and though he could feel Dean tense, Gabriel pressed his leg against the hunters, hooking it around Dean's thigh so that they were even closer. "I don't plan on snapping anyone up myself, but it could be fun later if you wanted. No real people mean that they disappear once you're done, no messy feelings."

The hand which had been playing with his hair stopped for a second before resuming its gentle caress. "Yeah, maybe in a few months. Right now, I want to see what makes you tick before we add someone else to our bed, even someone fake." Humming his agreement, Gabriel returned his attention to the show while basking in the afterglow of having someone surrounding him. He would enjoy having Dean in his bed as long as the human allowed him. It didn't escape Gabriel's attention that Dean never did answer if he had the hots for Castiel.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
